- Don't
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Ian está harto de todo, y se dirige hacia la casa de Mickey por un último adiós, con la esperanza de que tal vez... Mickey finalmente aceptara lo que siente por él.


**Disclaimer:** Shameless es propiedad de Paul Abott, Jonh Wells y Showtimes. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente los derechos de copyrigh.

**Título: - **Don't...

**Pairing: **Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich.

**Raiting: **T (+13)

**Resumen: **Ian está harto de todo, y se dirige hacia la casa de Mickey por un último adiós, con la esperanza de que tal vez... Mickey finalmente aceptara lo que siente por él.

**Advertencias: **PosibleSpoiler del final de la tercer temporada. Aunque claro, lo modifiqué.

**Nota: **Este fic está especialmente dedicado a** Juli** (OhMySweetAgron) por obligarme a ver esta serie adictiva, con esta pareja tan hermosamente caótica.

**Si todavía no viste Shameless no sé que estás esperando para hacerlo.**

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

><p><strong>- Don't...<strong>

- ¿No qué?

Mickey lo observó con expresión afligida, debatiéndose si escupir o no las palabras que quería decir.

- Solo...

Ian esperó. Esperó, con el corazón latiéndole alocadamente sobre su pecho. Esperó esperanzado de que Mickey lo dijera. Pero los segundos pasaron, y no lo hizo.

El pelirrojo trató de ahogar las lágrimas calientes que sentía formándose en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, completamente abatido, desolado por que su única esperanza de que Mickey demostrara que sentía algo por él se desvaneciera.

Se alejó de su habitación, su corazón partiéndose lentamente en dos a cada paso que daba. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas y justo en el momento en que estaba por abrir la puerta, lo sintió: Una cálida mano, áspera y callosa, posada sobre la suya.

Volteó, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y su boca semi abierta, y allí estaba Mickey, con expresión asustada, como si no supiera que demonios estaba haciendo, pero también había una clase de pánico que no había visto nunca antes. Pánico a perderlo a él.

- No lo hagas, Gallagher - susurró, su voz ronca y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que trataba de ocultar -. No te vayas.

Y si Ian no estuviera tan cansado de toda la mierda que había pasado en los últimos meses, se hubiese quedado tan solo con esas palabras. Pero Mickey se había casado, y él necesitaba más.

- ¿Para qué, Mickey? ¡Puedes conseguirte a quien sea...! ¡Cualquier marica desesperado por un polvo te servirá tan bien como yo! - Se deshizo de su agarre y lo empujó con brusquedad, ya no pudiendo ocultar las lágrimas y la furia en su voz - ¿Por qué mierda quieres que me quede?

Mickey se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios en un gesto desesperado. Ian lo observó sin poder creerse que esa era su respuesta.

- Que te jodan, Mickey.

Se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

- Ya no tengo miedo de... tu sabes... - Ian se paralizó, con un pie fuera de la casa. El frío congelando sus lágrimas-. Ya no... no lo tendré.

El pelirrojo dudó por unos segundos antes de voltearse y mirarlo por encima del hombro.

- ¿Quieres que me quede para que follemos?

Mickey apretó la mandíbula y lo miró de manera asesina. Ian sabía que lo estaba presionando demasiado, pero en ese momento no le importaba una mierda las consecuencias.

- Quiero que te quedes... - comenzó el morocho, pero se detuvo allí, incapaz de seguir hablando. Mickey no era bueno para expresarse, Ian lo sabía de primera mano, pero definitivamente no se esperaba que el joven sufriera tanto para decírselo -. porque... ¡Joder, Gallagher!

El morocho le dio una patada a la mesita de café y está salió despedida contra la pared, las botellas de cerveza explotando contra el suelo.

Ian tomó una rápida decisión. Cerró la puerta y tomó a Mickey por el cuello, estampando ambas bocas juntas con toda la furia que tenía guardada dentro. El mayor no tardó en responderle el beso, tomándolo de los bíceps y acercándolo a su cuerpo como si fuera el único salvavidas en medio del océano.

- ¿Quieres que me quede por esto, Mickey? - lo tentó, bajando su mano hasta el jean del mayor y tocándole el miembro por encima de este. Mickey cerró los ojos por unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio como a Ian tanto le gustaba.

El corazón de Ian dio un vuelco cuando Mickey apartó su mano y negó levemente con la cabeza. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos midiéndose el uno al otro.

- Quiero que te quedes... - comenzó nuevamente el mayor, tomando el rostro de Ian con ambas manos -. porque ya no tengo miedo a besarte - Ian sintió como las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban ligeramente-. Solo quiero... besarte.

Ian se acercó lentamente al rostro del otro joven, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y recordando lo que Mandy le había dicho acerca de esa mirada. Sonrió.

- Entonces hazlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero sus reviews!<strong>


End file.
